Relatos de un Vampiro
by JoeyRon
Summary: En esta noche de luna ante ustedes hijos de la noche revelare la noche de lujuria que pase con la doncella virgen y tierna siglos atras. ONE-SHOT


_**Relatos De Un Vampiro**_

_**One-ShoT**_

_**I**_

_Fría noche en la cual me arropo_

_Noche despiadada donde el deseo y la lujuria llegan solos_

_Esta noche quiero confesar bajo la luna llena y esta preciada fiesta de seres nocturnos_

_Como aquella noche tan magnifica sentí lo que fue la mejor experiencia de mi larga vida sexual como rey de la noche…como vampiro_

_Aquella noche donde sentí y saque de mi lo mas lujurioso y obsceno_

_Aquella noche donde casi hago mía a esa doncella que reino mi corazón por una noche…._

Remontaba pleno siglo XVII ,me encontraba en la casa de un famoso conde de todo el reino de Konoha, estaba invitado a esta reunión social ya que como era el terrateniente con mas poder en la zona…¿Cómo no invitarme a dicha velada?,el famoso conde llamado Mikami Haruno,perteneciente a la mas alta aristocracia de lo que era el país del fuego, eran las doce de la noche, y los hombres junto con algunas mujeres mantenían muy animada la velada ,entre bailes y copas de sake ,me encontraba sentado en la esquina de aquel salón, bebiendo como no una buena copa de vino tinto ,enfrascado en una aburrida charla con dos oficiales del ejercito, no me habían pasado inadvertidos uno que otro coqueteo disimulado de alguna de las señoras que disimuladamente se me acercaban, pero ninguna de estas me interesaban, desde el comienzo de la fiesta había fijado la puntería en la hija menor del viejo Mikami, a la que nos presento muy alegre, Haruno Sakura, ese era su nombre ,una tierna doncella de 15 años, nuestras miradas se encontraron durante poco tiempo ,pero fue el suficiente para descubrir en su mirada un ardiente deseo reprimido ,no nos volvimos a ver, ya que su padre le dijo que ya era muy tarde y debía de irse a dormir, inmediatamente al ella irse me levante con la excusa de salir a respirar aire. Era una noche hermosa, la luna se veía totalmente llena y roja ,fije mi mirada en un balcón, el cual parecía ser el de la doncella ,lo supe claro..su tierno olor a cerezos me indicaba que se encontraba allí, ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas al tener los sentidos muy desarrollados, de un salto ,pise el balcón ,vi la ventana , forcé el seguro a abrir ,logre entrar ,la habitación estaba casi a oscuras total, me di media vuelta y cerré de nuevo la ventana, debido a la escasa luz de una vela logre ver lo hermoso y delicado que era el cuarto, las paredes parecían poseer un rosa muy tenue ,el piso decorado con una alfombra roja escarlata con bordados de oro ,los muebles eran fina madera al estilo victoriano. Y allí, como una diosa descendía de un olimpo caribe, estaba ella, de pie junto a una de las cuatro columnas, podía ver debido a las escasa luz sus bellos ojos jades que brillaban, su hermoso cabello rosa hasta la cintura, usaba un camisón rosado de seda, que dejaba ver su hermosa cintura .Me encontraba frente a una Joven doncella virgen, evocadora de deseo y lujuria para mi ser. En sus ojos deslumbrantes se leía la propia de toda mujer cuando la inocencia y el temor están en batalla contra el deseo. Me acerque a ella despacio, hasta quedar frente a frente, nuestras miradas chocaron por segunda vez en esa noche.

-¿Q-que hace aquí? –susurro con miedo, podia sentir el latir de su corazón, como su pecho bajaba y subía debido a su agitada respiración.

-sshh…-dije al acercarme mas a ella ,colocando mi rostro junto al suyo, olía tan bien, me acerque a su cabello y lo olí ,estaba totalmente en éxtasis, lo olfatee despacio, mis labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su cuello, que piel mas suave-pensaba- podía sentir como se ruborizaba esperando a que la tocara ,coloque mis manos sobre su cintura ,mis dedos rozaron delicadamente esas curvas ,que aunque se encontraran bajo la seda del camisón las podía sentir muy bien, mis manso rodearon por completo su cintura y quitaron su camisón ,dejándola totalmente desnuda ante mi, vi sus pechos pequeños dignos de aquella adolescente con aspecto tierno e infantil ,que me excitaban mucho mas ,logre notar como el miedo se apodero de ella y dio un paso atrás quedando cerca de la cama.

-no...Por favor...Váyase…-dijo, tan inocente e inexperta y a la vez llena de curiosidad y deseo, yo inmediatamente di un paso mas hacia ella, esta solo dio uno mas hacia atrás y callo acostada en la cama ,con sus cabellos totalmente revueltos sobre esta ,desnuda ante mi ,esa piel de jovencita y su intimidad estaban siendo adorados por mis ojos, sus tesoros se me habían revelado, me subí a ella con claro desespero, ella intento reaccionar ,intentando empujarme ,pero no lo lograba.

-tranquila…no haré nada que no te guste-la mire, se notaba a leguas que deseaba que siguiera, solo desvío la mirada totalmente sonrojada y dejo de forcejear.

Mi lengua y manos ansiaban recorrerla por completo, me desvestí en un instante, dejando preso a mi palpitante falo, totalmente erguido y duro.

-tranquila ,relájate…-le susurre al oído al notar como ella miraba mi desnudez con claro pánico, con mucha delicadeza tome uno de sus tobillos ,levante uno de sus pies y lo coloque en mi hombro ,comencé a acariciar su otra pierna muy delicadamente, agarrándola con mas cuidado, le separa ambas piernas ,podía ver claramente su intimidad totalmente mojada ,única para mi ,dirigí mi boca hacia esa maravillosa entrada y la bese lamiendo cada liquido de su ser ,mientras una ligera convulsión de placer le era producida a esa linda y frágil doncella.

-Paciencia pequeña, sentirás mucho mas esta noche-le dije con voz suave y aterciopelada, deslicé mi lengua sobre su intimidad y la introduje varias veces ,agarre sus senos con cada mano ,estaban muy erectos ,ella soltaba leves y apasionados gemidos ,mi lengua subió hacia su vientre y lamió sutilmente ,subiendo cada vez mas hacia sus pechos ,lamiéndolos con desespero ,mis incontables caricias y lamidas lograron calmarla y relajarla, su cuerpo se aflojó ,tome mi miembro erecto con una mano y comencé a frotar el glande contra sus labios vaginales, estaban tan suaves, la impregne con mi liquido pre-seminal y ella me mojo con sus líquidos lubricantes, a la par que masajeaba su pechos ,con mi otra mano busque su clítoris y roce la cabeza de mi pene contra el, decidí satisfacerla a ella primero y metí un dedo en su interior ,moviéndolo rítmicamente ,a los pocos minutos sentí como convulsionó de placer y ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente, soltó unos cuantos gemidos, me acerque a su entrada y bebí todos su fluidos ,limpiándola con delicadeza.,cuando cerro sus ojos agotada, yo tome mi miembro y lo comencé a masajear, la contemplaba mientras me masturbaba, verla ahí ,tumbada en la cama, tan hermosa, deseaba enormemente eyacular sobre ella ,derramar mi semen sobre su abdomen, sus pechos y su rostro , me conforme con volcar mi semilla caliente sobre sus sabanas ,decidí no manchar la tersa piel de aquella jovencita ,cuando termine ,la arrope con una cobija limpia ,le di un casto beso en la mejilla ,decidí marcharme, me deslicé de nuevo por la ventana hacia el balcón ,saliendo de ahí como si nada hubiese pasado…

_**-No La mordí ni mucho menos la penetre, fue mejor así…por que al despertar…ella creería que todo fue un sueño…un dulce sueño…**_

**FIN**


End file.
